The Breader
by Stealing Soul
Summary: Chrono has been chosen as the Yardan. But what does it all mean? And what is this Evil in a Can?Chrono and OC
1. Chapter 1

i wanted to make a Chrono fanfic, and so here it is enjoy

i do not own Chrono Crusade

* * *

"Chrono" I said. He was near I could tell. I didn't know where I was, but it felt like I was forced into this small

container. I tried to get out only to wind up in my side. I was definitely in something small, I suddenly felt like I

was lifted and put right up, and then I heard voices. "so this is 'evil in a can' what does it do?" the was a slight

silence. "The Evil in a Can production will not reveal anything to the public, and you my dear are one" there

was an angry grunt "I am not, I'm a" before the voice could finish. "I'm sorry sister, she's new too the

cooperation, Stella, give her one of the evil in the can's" there was a swoosh and I felt my self being tossed

around. "Careful with it, make sure it doesn't open" I heard the same voice and then I felt very worm. Worm

hands must have surrounded my prison. "See Chrono, it's just a can" a female voice said. All I felt was an up

and down motion, it was quick. "Careful, you don't want to open it, see, it says right here in the directions,

don't open unless absolutely necessary." I heard a sigh and it went quite, I don't know how long, but it was

quite for a long time, until I heard an old raspy voice. "Evil in a Can production. What a name. When should

we open it? I want to see what's in it" "no, don't, it says only to open it unless absolutely necessary" I herd

the same female voice ring up, her voice was too loud, it hurt my ears. I wanted to get out of here, so I did the

only thing I could, shift, move, and scream. "Hay, look, its moving and making small noises" the raspy voice

came. I stopped, moving, there was no way in hell that I could get out of this thing. "aww, I bet there is a

chick in there" I herd I males voice. I felt my body pulse. It was Chrono. "Chrono you sick perv" I heard the

females voice again. "That's not what I m-"there was a sudden exploding sound. "Demon!" was yelled, and

there was a growl and gun shots. "This ones impossible to penetrate, we need the strong material, get it out

here." Was shouted. "Wait, why don't we use this?" I was suddenly tossed up and landed in something warm.

"open it Chrono" I suddenly saw light and I was sucked out. "Oh, my, god" was heard. The beast stopped

growling. I open my eyes to find humans and the demons staring at me. I felt my feet touch the ground. "This

is extraordinary, she's beautiful" I heard. "Shea-Lea" I heard Chrono say. "you know her?" a raspy voice said.

"You're Malika Shea-Lea? Please, spare me, I'll leave them alone, just don't kill me" the beast grunted out. I

just turned; I needed to see Chrono again. "Yeah I know her…she's-" be for he can finish, I turned to him.

"Chrono, I finally found you" I whispered. I kicked the can that I was imprisoned in. Chrono backed up.

"What does she want Chrono?" the female voice. I felt a sward near my neck. "NO, Don't" I saw Chrono

stretch out his hand towards me. The sword was removed. "who are you?" the raspy old voiced man walked

near Chrono. "I am Malika Shea-Lea" I said, had they not herd the beast say my name? "I have never heard of

you" the man shook his head side to side. "Because she isn't supposed to be heard of, my Malika, what are

you doing here?" he asked me. "I was trapped in that thing," I pointed down to the can "I was really searching

for you, mother said you had left for this world, and I went out, and so here I am, I have found you" I smiled

at him. He smiled back. "why aren't you in any of the demon books?" the old man asked. "I am Malika, I am

not supposed to me there" I answered. "Malika? What is that?" the old man asked. "Malika means queen in the

demon world; she really isn't supposed to be known by the demons at all." Chrono answered. "Queen…that

is very interesting, what would you do as queen?" the old man asked as he turned to me. "I am there to

provide" I said. "Provide?" Chrono asked. I shook my head. "right" I said. "Provide for what?" he asked. He

stood up from his sitting position. "I am to provide the demon world with more demons" I answered his

question. Had he not know that I was the provider? Had he not know what the provider is supposed to do?

Had they not told him? "Your, your, your, the breeder!" the old man gasped out. "You look to young to be a

breeder. Your way to thin." "I am not thin, yes I am young, but I am supposed to start young" I turned to

Chrono. "Wait, are you saying that I am your first target?" he was sweating pretty heavy and backing up. I

shook my head yes. He suddenly turned around and sprinted a way. "Comeback here Chrono" a young girl

ran after him. "No, she plans on having you know what" Chrono yelled back. I lifted my head and flew up; I

turned to fly towards him. "Come to me Chrono, I must fufull my dutty, and you, you are to help me" I hissed

out. Chrono kept running, and me, I just flew after him. He turned into his demon form as I touched his

shoulder. He stopped running, "Rosette" he tuned around. I turned and looked at the girl, she looked stunned.

"What happened, you didn't take any of…" she stopped when I hugged Chrono. "Help me Chrono" I

whispered in his pointed ear. His ear twitched and he shivered. He suddenly took off toward the girl. "Help me

Rosette, she's trying to seduce me" he wailed. I flew after him. I slowly reached the girl. "You are standing in

my way, girl." I said. "I don't understand, what do you want from Chrono?" he hand where spread out to the

side in a protective manner, as Chrono was squatted be hind her. "She wants me to be part of the thing" he

Chrono siad pointing an acussing finger at me. "What thing?" she asked turning to him. "ah, I see," the old

man popped out of the no where with a book in his hands, "you," he pointed to me, "want Chrono as your

'breading mate' and Chrono, you have to except, there is no way to back out of it" he yelled the last part.

"But" Chrono was now in his human form. He was shaking. I hugged him; once again he turned in his demon

form. "Chrono, except your fate" I said as I backed off. He was struggling with his thoughts, "I just can't… it

just then-"he began to say "yes I know, Ayone, he has done so much wrong. If you don't except I wouldn't

have to power to fix thing like this" I pointed to the building that was now in shambles. He nodded. "Alright, I

except" he said. "You can't just say that Chrono, don't you remember what the word were?" I hated my self

for making him say it, but that was tradition, and tradition had to be done. "Aright, alright." He said. "I

Chrono, lower my self in the name of the breeding ritual, let us be one Shea-Lea" There was a white light and I

found my self leaning over Chrono's kneeling body. "yes, let us me one Yardan Chrono" I said. He looked up

at me. "my first task, I have to grant you one wish, what do you wish for Chrono?" I asked him. "I wish for…

my horns" he said. "Your wish is granted Yardan" I whispered. "Yardan, must mean king" the old mans voice

broke threw the silence. "How do like that, we have witness I rare site, the side of a matting ritual." He said

again. "You are a amazing Malika" Chrono said as he touched his horns. "Glad to help Yardan" I smiled at

him, he smiled back. I bowed to him respect, "I will be on your neck, when ever you need me just call me" I

said and disappeared.

* * *

short as always, but i'll work on it review 


	2. Chapter 2

ok, next chapter.

* * *

Rosette and I walked into this store that had little mettle cans on shelves. The shelves read monsters, 

protectors, summon, A-Z, weaponry, and other crazy tittles. Looking around I found my self staring at a silver

can that had three numbers on it, well I think they where numbers. They didn't look like letters. Ass I looked

closer I found out there was a index card under it, it read, 'Demon of something, give to Sister Rosette, keep

up right.' I felt a sweat drop coming. Couldn't they right anymore neatly? Oh well, we all can't be perfect.

"Chrono" I heard Rosetta call. I just nodded. The can suddenly jumped and landed on its side. A female came

over and lifted the can up and placed it upright. "so this is 'evil in a can' what does it do?" Rosetta was now

standing next to me looking at the can. "The Evil in a Can production will not reveal anything to the public, and

you my dear are on" she answered. Rosetta grunted and started to protest. I am not, I'm a" before she can

finish we heard a new voice "I'm sorry sister, she's new too the cooperation, Stella, give her one of the evil in

the can's" I turned to find a woman in a lab cote, she was holding a can in her hands. When our eyes met she

smiled. When we left the store Rosetta gave me the can "Careful with it, make sure it doesn't open" I said. I

just sighed when she started to shake it up and down "See Chrono, it's just a can." "Careful, you don't want

to open it, see, it says right here in the directions, don't open unless absolutely necessary." I read out loud.

There was a sight from Rosetta and it got quiet. As we reached the prophesier Rosetta got her guns out. He

probably going to peek under her dress again. But instead the can in my hand was swapped a way "Evil in a

Can production. What a name. When should we open it? I want to see what's in it" he said "no, don't, it says

only to open it unless absolutely necessary" Rosetta yelled. The can was now on the table. "Hay, look, its

moving and making small noises" he said. We all looked to find the can squeaking quietly and moving. "aww, I

bet there is achick in there" I said, thinking how on earth they can get a chicken in a can" the can moved once

more then stopped. "Chrono you sick perv" Rosetta cried out. I backed away. That's not what I m-" I started

to say, in order to save my head from her wrath. We suddenly fent the building move and there was an

explosion. "Demon" was yelled out. Rosetta quickly grabbed her guns and started to load them. There was a

growl and gun shots. "This ones impossible to penetrate, we need the strong material, get it out here." Was

shouted. "Wait, why don't we use this?" Prophesier said and tossed me the can when we reached the out side.

I found my self staring at bore demon. IT was drooling everywhere. "Open it Chrono" Rosetta yelled. I fiddle

with the top, but when it opened there was a slight popping noise and a bright light shot from it. I found my

self staring at golden hair. Black boots reached her knees, the gloves where red with the fingers showing. On

those gloves had the simple and elegant design of the demons. "Oh, my, god" was heard. The demon stopped

snorting and spitting drool everywhere. The boots made a small clicking sound when the demon's feet

touched the ground. "This is extraordinary, she's beautiful" I heard. "Shea-Lea" I said. She was an old friend

of mine from demon world. "you know her?" a raspy voice said. "You're Malika Shea-Lea? Please, spare me,

I'll leave them alone, just don't kill me" the beast grunted out. She turned towards me. "Yeah I know her…

she's-" be for I can finish she whispered . "Chrono, I finally found you" She started to walk over towards me

on the way she kicked the can that she was in. I started to back up. "What does she want Chrono?" Rosetta

asked. Suddenly there was a sword at her neck, I knew from experience not to get her angered "NO, Don't" I

yelled. The sword was removed. "who are you?" The old man walked forward. "I am Malika Shea-Lea" she

answered. "I have never heard of you" he was shaking his head, I stepped forward "Because she isn't

supposed to be heard of, my Malika, what are you doing here?" I asked. She wasn't supposed to leave the

demon world unless its absolutely necessary. I was trapped in that thing," she then poited to the can, I was

really searching for you, mother said you had left for this world, and I went out, and so here I am, I have

found you" she smilled "why aren't you in any of the demon books?" the old man asked. "I am Malika, I am

not supposed to me there" she answered. "Malika? What is that?" the old man asked. "Malika means queen in

the demon world; she really isn't supposed to be known by the demons at all." I answered. "Queen…that is

very interesting, what would you do as queen?" the old man asked as he turned to her. "I am there to provide"

she said. "Provide?" I asked. She shook my head. "right" "Provide for what?" I was totally confused. I am to

provide the demon world with more demons" she said. "I totally forgot that was her role in the demon role.

"Your, your, your, the breeder!" the old man gasped out. "You look to young to be a breeder. Your way to

thin." "I am not thin, yes I am young, but I am supposed to start young" "Wait, are you saying that I am your

first target?" I started to get nervous, if I was her target, this could get messy. I turned and ran for my life.

Comeback here Chrono" I heard Rosetta yell. "No, she plans on having you know what" I yelled. I heard

wings flapping and knew that she took flight. "Come to me Chrono, I must fulfill my duty, and you, you are to

help me" she hiss out. Amassing how she can change moods so quickly. When she touched my sholder I felt

me self change into my demone form. I stopped running. One thing crossed my mind. "Rosetta". Rosetta was

stunned, if she didn't make me change then, that means she, "What happened, you didn't take any of…" she

started to say. When I felt my self being hugged around from being "Help me Chrono" she whispered in my

ear. My ear twitched and I felt a shiver go down my spine. "Help me Rosette, she's trying to seduce me" I

wailed as I ran toward her. "You are standing in my way, girl." She said. "I don't understand, what do you

want from Chrono?" her hand where spread out to the side in a protective manner, as I was squatted be hind

her. "She wants me to be part of the thing" I Chrono said pointing an accusing finger at me. "What thing?" she

asked turning to him. "ah, I see," the old man popped out of the no where with a book in his hands, "you," he

pointed to her, "want Chrono as your 'breading mate' and Chrono, you have to except, there is no way to

back out of it" he yelled the last part. "But" I was now in my human form, and was shaking. she hugged me;

once again I turned in my demon form. "Chrono, except your fate" she said and backed up. "I just can't… it

just then-"I began to say "yes I know, Ayone, he has done so much wrong. If you don't except I wouldn't

have to power to fix thing like this" I pointed to the building that was now in shambles. I nodded. "Alright, I

except" I said. "You can't just say that Chrono, don't you remember what the word were?" "Aright, alright." I

said. "I Chrono, lower my self in the name of the breeding ritual, let us be one Shea-Lea" There was a white

light and I found her self leaning over me as I was kneeling. "yes, let us me one Yardan Chrono" she said. He I

looked up at her. "my first task, I have to grant you one wish, what do you wish for Chrono?" she asked me.

"I wish for…I wish that I didn't need to be dependen't to change on that stupid watch anymore" i said, I really

needed that b. "Your wish is granted Yardan" she whispered. "Yardan, must mean king" the old mans voice

broke threw the silence. "How do like that, we have witness I rare site, the side of a matting ritual." He said

again. "You are a amazing Malika" I said. "Glad to help Yardan" she smiled at me, and I smiled back. she

bowed to me respect, "I will be on your neck, when ever you need me just call me" she said and disappeared.

* * *

hoped you liked it. 


End file.
